The Love Between Sherlock Holmes and John Watson
by Physica
Summary: Simple love story of Sherlock and John where a domestic night in 221B leads to something surprising. Oneshot. Slash.


It was a typical, dull evening in the flat of 221B Baker Street. Dr. John Watson was slumped over a couch watching reruns of crap sitcoms on telly. Where could Sherlock be? He thought. A moment later, the door opens with a tiny click.

Sherlock strolls in, covered in rain, he sets down a bag full of groceries and gives John a mysterious smirk. What could he be up to, John wonders? Sherlock shuts the door behind him.

"Hello Doctor." The detective greets. His voice low and seductive like a jaguar on the prowl. He sits next to the doctor on the couch. A little more closer than necessary. It is to the point where their thighs are touching and Sherlock's breathing could be felt on Watson's cheek.

They both sat there in silence, but the silence was nice. Almost as if they were out in the fields of the night, watching the stars. It was romantic for whatever reason they did not know. John turns his head to Sherlock and locks eyes with him.

"Hello Sherlock." John greets back casually. He looked deep into the icy blue eyes of the consulting detective. Something about him was deeply attractive and enticing to Watson. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Was it his sharp cheekbones? His cupid bow lips? Or the raven black curly locks on his head? Whatever it was, at that moment, was really turning him on.

Sherlock seemed to be enlightened by Watson's greeting. He smiled and his face burned into a rosy red. John felt safe with Sherlock, and felt at peace with him. Sherlock's eyes radiating in the room, burning like a beauty so bright. John could not keep his own eyes off of them. That was when Sherlock made the first move and ran his hands through John's hair.

John was caught a little off guard at this sudden gesture. He parted his lips to say something but Sherlock placed a long index finger on his mouth. "Ssshhh." He hushed. "Let me do the talking." Sherlock whispered into John's ear. John whimpered at the detective's words yet he kept his silence. Sherlock ran his hands along John's sides and rested his forehead on John's shoulder.

John didn't know what was about to happen, he was frightened but at the same time delighted. He let Sherlock do whatever he wanted with him, staying still, unsure what to do next. Sherlock laid Watson down onto the couch, moving aside to do so. He ran his fingertips down John's chest and purred like a cat in heat.

"I've waited a long time to do this, Dr. Watson." Sherlock growled. He lifted up John's sweater and threw it aside. Sherlock then unzipped his trousers and ripped off his underpants. The erection that popped out of them was aching. He turned around and climbed up on John's chest. Sherlock's gorgeous white ass cheeks were pressed against John's nipples and he let out the biggest shit of his life right on his chest and moved his ass around and around to smear it all over then sat on John's face.

John started to choke on the feces, he started to gurgle it as if he was brushing his teeth and spitting out the toothpaste and water. Except this time, it was Sherlock's shit in his mouth and he spit back into his asshole a diarrhea mess.

Sherlock moaned at the saliva and shit dripping down his ass crack. He wanted more. Much much more. He pressed his asshole deep on top of John's nose and straddled up and down. "Eat my ass hair, Watson! Eat it!" He screamed.

Watson didn't make a sound, due to the fact his face was covered in shit and his throat was drowning in diarrhea. He did as much as he could to eat Sherlock's ass hair. Eating it like a donkey who hadn't aten in days

He clenched his teeth on a clump of ass hair on Sherlock's glorious ass. Using all his mouth strength he ripped it off and chewed like a cow chewing cud. This made Watson very horny and he could feel his boner fighting to get out of his boxers.

Suddenly, it did. His boner erected out of his boxers, ripping through his pants like some sort of toxic evil penis. It swerved around his ballsack and started to flutter.

"Stick that thing in my ass now, you dirty whore!" Sherlock demanded. John had no idea what to do. His body never responded to this type of odd sexual behavior before. Sherlock's eyes were full of pure sexual rage. He wanted it fast and he wanted it hard.

Suddenly, John's cock grew longer. What was happening? It was like a weed growing out of nowhere. Like a potato root growing into the light, but this time, it was John's cock growing into Sherlock's dark place.

Sherlock squealed like a warthog getting pummeled in the buttocks by a giraffe. It was pleasuring him so much his own boner couldn't stand it anymore. John's boner was pumping in and out like the engine of a sports car. Sherlock and John could feel the friction to the point where sparks flew out of Sherlock's ass.

Finally, John exhausted his sex pipe into Sherlock's ass..he knew what this meant. Sherlock moaned as loud as he could, beckoning in whatever draft came into the room. John's face, still covered in shit, and his cock up Sherlock's ass, pulled out and was ready for his prize. Sherlock dismounted himself the opposite way of John, on top of him of course. John shoved both of his hands into Sherlock's tight ass and pulled out the cum child.


End file.
